


We Shouldn't Be Watching

by angryschnauzer



Series: AU Married Daddy Seb [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Plugs, Deepthroating, Double Penetration (not reader x Seb), F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, blowjob, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Whilst still on vacation with the Evans family, you join your husband Sebastian for a late night starlit drink in the garden once your kids are in bed. Soon things heat up and you find that your seats have the perfect view of Chris and his own wifes bedtime activities.(Sequel to Keeping Quiet)





	We Shouldn't Be Watching

We Shouldn’t Be Watching

Finally James had fallen asleep, joining his sisters Mia and Grace in their room of the large rental cabin you and Sebastian were staying in with Chris and his family. Creeping down the stairs you passed through the kitchen, grabbing yourself a large glass of wine on the way, making your way down the porch steps and across the soft grass of the lawn to where your husband was drinking a beer on one of the wooden sun loungers under the starlit sky;

“Darlin’, you wanna sit on my lap?”

Sebastian asked, shifting as he already knew that the answer would be yes, even after all the years you’d been married; you loved nothing more than quiet moments like this to cuddle up together. It was also handy that with each baby you’d had and the inevitable baby weight that didn’t seem to want to shift, Sebastian seemed to put on more and more bulk and muscle for his never ending Marvel contract, meaning his thighs could always support you, even when you were feeling self conscious.

He wrapped his arm around your back, pulling you close and pressing his lips to your forehead;

“They finally settled alright then?”

“Yeah, James was the last to drop off; he’s so excited about heading to the store tomorrow to get the things for Grace’s birthday”

“How is she two already? Where have the last couple of years gone?” Seb asked light heartedly, knowing that his time away filming meant he missed a lot of the day to day achievements your kids did.

“I think it was a Hydra thing...” you smirked back, now completely literate in comic lore and the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Sebastian pretty much purred under you, and you could tell he was thinking back to that one time about two years and nine months ago that he finally snuck his winter soldier uniform home. The time that meant your third child was born 9 months later...

But in that very moment you were so happily content just being in his arms, the warmth from his body staving off any chill the night air would cause, relaxing in the peace and quiet until you both heard a giggle. And it wasn’t a child’s giggle; it was most definitely an adult’s giggle. Swiftly followed by a ‘No Chris... Shhhh stop!’. You both glanced up as a light went on in the upper floor of the enormous cabin, seeing Chris and his wife in silhouette in their bedroom that overlooked the back yard.   

Snuggling up against Sebastian you sipped your wine as you both watched the window, seeing the blind get pulled up as Chris aired the room out after the hot summer sunshine had warmed the room during the day. His wife soon joined him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss, hands starting to lift clothing as they became absorbed in their passion.

“Do you think they know we’re out here?” you whispered in Sebastian’s ear

“Your guess is as good as mine... I don’t think they would even care judging by how quickly things are heating up though...”

You both returned your attention back to the Evans’s in the window, Chris now shirtless and his jeans unbuttoned, his wife down to her underwear with Chris’s hand between her legs, stroking at her panties. At the same time as you noticed this you felt Sebastian’s hand slide between your thighs, inching higher up your skirt until he reached your core, letting out a groan of appreciation when he found you without panties.

“What the....?”

You reach up and grab his jaw softly, kissing him;

“Shhh... less talk, more fingers...”

As he worked small circles against your clit you both went back to watching Chris and his wife in the window; he’d now turned her around and was rubbing his hand between her legs as his other hand worked his hard cock where his jeans were bunched around his thighs. As she turned you could see that not only was she without panties, but the light of the moon caught in the sparkly jewel of the plug that was nestled in her butt, Chris pressing his thumb against it as his fingers worked in and out of her. Her quiet groan could clearly be heard from your spot in the garden and you felt Sebastian’s lips move against your ear as you both watched;

“Kinky fuckers... I always knew Chris was into butt stuff...”

You didn’t answer, the distraction of Sebastian’s fingers sliding into you as the heel of his palm rubbed against your clit was enough to make you lose the ability to speak, instead you watched as Chris lined himself up behind his wife and pushed into her dripping cunt, her essence a sheen on her inner thighs.

Your orgasm rapidly approached, Sebastian knowing exactly how to get you off in just the right way, coming on his hand before you slumped down and rested your head against his shoulder, letting out a small sigh as he brought his fingers up to your mouth. Licking your come from his hand you started to work your tongue over the sensitive fingertips, his lips curling into a smirk;

“You fancy something a little tastier?”

Nodding you knew exactly what he meant, shifting on the old wooden sun lounger until you were kneeling between his legs, your hands working on the fly of his jeans to pull them down enough just to be greeted by the mouth watering bulge of his tight jersey boxers. Flattening your hand against the hardness beneath you rubbed against his cock, looking up at his face and seeing him bite his lip to stop the loud moan escape. Sebastian shifted a little, slouching further down so you could pull the wide band of elastic down enough to let his cock unfurl, rising up until it was standing proud, slightly curved towards his abdomen.

Wrapping your hands around him you leant forwards and took its smooth head between your lips, letting the hot flesh part them as your tongue lapped at his slit. Maintaining eye contact you opened your jaw wider and started to sink down onto him, knowing this was the part he loved the most, watching you – now that you’d had years of practice – take his entire length into your mouth and throat in one go.

You still remembered the first time he’d actually let you go down on him. You’d been dating three  months and up until that point he’d been the dream boyfriend, he’d gone down on you on the first date – and had gotten you both banned from a certain art house movie theatre in the process – with your second date ending in his bed and him making a truly terrible omelette the next morning for you. He had fingered you, eaten you out, fucked you seven ways from Sunday, but it was only when you’d asked him why he didn’t like blowjobs that he’d admitted a lot of girls hadn’t been able to take him because of his size and he hadn’t wanted to get his hopes up of a blowjob when all his previous experiences had ended with the girl telling him he was too big. Your sheer determination right at that point had kicked in, and you celebrated your three month anniversary by giving him the best blowjob he’d ever received.

Back in the present you had slowly made your descent down his shaft, your tongue working over the thick throbbing vein that ran along the underside, letting your throat relax enough to take his considerable cock fully into your mouth until your nose was rubbing against the neatly trimmed curls at the base of his cock. Sebastian ran his fingers through your hair as you rested there for a moment, not applying any pressure, but just there as a stabiliser as you started to work up and down, sucking hard with each rise, massaging with your tongue with each descent.

Each time you finally had all of him in your mouth you looked up and saw his eyes go wide, his gentle fingers pushing your hair off your face so he had an uninhibited view of you deep throating him. You knew that it was the visual that got him off the most, your almost python like ability to just swallow him whole that made his balls go tight and him blow his load into your mouth sooner than he would like. That was the case right then, you felt his fingers tighten a little in your hair as you pulled off a little, making room for his cock to twitch in your mouth as he emptied his balls, his come flowing out in sharp bursts of hot white strings. Swallowing once you took him from your mouth, holding his sensitive cock gently in your fist as you pumped him gently once, twice, three times, catching the last few drops on the tip of your tongue.

Just as you finished you heard the cries of two people reaching their own orgasm high above you, glancing up and seeing Chris holding his wife around her torso, his buttocks clenching as he emptied himself deep inside her. Suddenly both their heads snapped around, Chris grabbing two cushions from the padded window seat;

“Grace! What are you...?”

You heard a quiet voice in the background;

“Where Mamma?”

You were on your feet before Chris could even turn to you, sprinting across the lawn and into the cabin, taking the steps two at a time, Sebastian left to his own devices to tidy himself up. You reached the doorway to Chris and his wife’s bedroom and scooped your youngest daughter up into your arms, grinning over her shoulder as the Evans’s were still standing frozen by the window seat, the flowery cushions not hiding much. Pulling the door shut behind you, you set about getting your daughter back to sleep, smiling at the trials and tribulations that parenthood threw at you.

~*~

The next morning after copious amounts of coffee and both you and Sebastian wrangling your kids into the shower, both the Stan’s and the Evans’s families made it to the market to pickup supplies for your youngest daughter Grace’s birthday celebrations later that day. With her the only one small enough to sit in the kiddie seat in the cart you pushed her around as the two men led the four other kids around the store, you and Chris’s wife picking up the supplies you needed.

As you turned the cart around the corner of the fresh produce section you saw the men heading back to you with their arms full of groceries, the kids running ahead and throwing various bags of chips and candy into the cart. Chris stood next to you and grinned, and you caught the faintest hint of a wink at his wife as he held out a package of hotdogs to you;

“Here, thought you might like these... there the foot long ones”

You felt the blush rise to your cheeks as you grabbed the pork products and threw them in with the rest of the groceries, attempting to hide your laughter so you didn’t have to explain it to your kids, instead you cleared your throat and pushed the cart past Chris as he stood rocking back on his heels, a huge grin spread across his face.

When you all finally descended on the checkout you watched as the two guys helped the kids load the groceries and party supplies onto the belt, Sebastian smirking when the hotdogs were loaded before looking up at you and winking. Yet again you felt the colour rise to your cheeks until something on the end of one of the isles caught your eye, leaving everyone to deal with the groceries as you darted off, returning moments later with armfuls of packages.

At the sight of the bright blue packaging your two elder kids leapt around excitedly;

“You’re letting us have Oreo’s?!”

Dumping the cookie packs onto the conveyor belt you grabbed one pack, holding them out to Chris and his wife;

“Sure thing honey, and these are the _extra special_ double stuffed ones... the Evans’s really like _double stuffed_...”

By the time you eventually left the market you were sure you were all going to be kicked out, Sebastian with tears of laughter rolling down his face, as Chris and his wife dodged questions from their kids about what you were on about. Revenge was sweet, and it would certainly go down well with a glass of milk.


End file.
